Uma paixão inesperada
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Kurt e Kitty sempre foram ótimos amigos. Mas será que essa amizade pode se transformar em algo mais?
1. Rompimentos

Disclaimer: Os personagens de X-men não me pertencem.

Sinopse: Kurt e Kitty sempre foram ótimos amigos. Será que essa amizade pode se transformar em algo mais? Please deixem reviews!

Uma paixão inesperada Capítulo 1: Rompimentos 

Não podemos mais continuar juntos, Kurt. Acabou.

Mas Amanda, você mesma disse que nada nem ninguém ia atrapalhar a nossa relação!

Mas não dá mais Kurt, eu sinto muito.

Eu não entendo, por que Amanda?

É que... é que existe outra pessoa.

O quê?

Eu sinto muito, eu nuca quis te magoar, mas aconteceu. É melhor nós terminarmos agora do que nos machucarmos depois. Adeus, Kurt.

As palavras de Amanda deixaram Kurt completamente sem ação. Ele ficou lá, parado no meio do parque de Bayville, observando as pessoas que passavam, e tentando imaginar quem seria o cara por quem Amanda havia rompido com ele.

Algumas horas depois Kurt volta ao Instituto e seus amigos estranham seu estado de ânimo:

Você ta muito sério, cara, o que foi que houve?

Nada Evan, não houve nada.

Qual é, Kurt. Conta pra gente, qual é o problema? - Insiste, Scott.

Já disse que não é nada, não tem problema nenhum, me deixem em paz!

Kurt não queria falar com seus amigos agora; queria ficar sozinho.

Curiosamente, naquela noite no Instituto, ele não era o único que estava deprimido. Kitty também não estava muito "sociável". Quando ela chegou na cozinha para tomar seu costumeiro "leite noturno", encontrou Kurt, que tinha ido beber um copo d'água.

Também não consegue dormir?

Não, não consigo. Não achei que fosse ficar tão abalada por terminar com o Lance, mas...

O que aconteceu?

Ele me dispensou.

Então seja bem-vinda ao clube dos rejeitados. Amanda também de deu o fora. Mas não adianta nada ficar aqui se lamentando. Temos é que seguir em frente, não é mesmo?

É, acho que você tem razão. Agora vou ver se consigo dormir. Boa noite, Kurt.

Boa noite, Kitty.

Continua...


	2. Sozinhos em casa

Capítulo 2: Sozinhos em casa 

Dias depois, o professor Xavier resolveu presentear seus alunos com um fim de semana numa estação de esqui. Todos viajaram muito animados. Todos menos Kitty, que não teve permissão para ir porque tinha notas baixas em duas disciplinas, e acabou ficando sozinha no Instituto.

Era sábado à noite e chovia bastante; Kitty estava na sala assistindo a um filme quando ouviu alguém chegar:

-Kurt! O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar com os outros na estação?

-Deveria, mas o professor me mandou voltar pra casa por "mau comportamento". Só porque eu usei os meus poderes pra me divertir um pouquinho...

-E você veio nessa chuva! Anda, vai logo trocar de roupa antes que fique resfriado!

-Sim senhora, doutora Pryde – brincou Kurt.

Ele não tem jeito mesmo – pensou Kitty.

Quando Kurt voltou, terminou de assistir o filme com Kitty. Quando o filme acabou já passava da meia-noite e eles resolveram ir dormir.

-A chuva continua forte. Sabe, quando eu era criança morria de medo das tempestades, por causa dos trovões e dos relâmpagos – Kitty comentou enquanto olhava o jardim pela janela. Pensando bem, acho que ainda tenho um pouquinho de medo.

-Não precisa ficar com medo, estou aqui pra te proteger – Kurt respondeu.

Quando ele acabou de falar, um forte trovão assustou Kitty, e então ela abraçou Kurt, que a abraçou também.

-Tudo bem, foi só mais um trovão; já passou.

A proximidade acabou despertando alguma coisa diferente neles, e no momento seguinte, seus lábios se encontraram num beijo quente e intenso.

Continua...

_Espero que gostem desse capítulo e continuem lendo e comentando. _

_Atalanta de Tebas: Obrigada pela sua review. Tinha esquecido esse detalhe sobre o Evans, mas tudo bem. Bjs._

Estelar 


	3. Noite de chuva

**Capítulo 3: Noite de chuva**

Ambos correspondiam ao beijo intensamente, até que se separaram de repente:

-O que foi isso? – Kitty perguntou assustada.

-Um beijo – Kurt respondeu naturalmente.

-Mas nós não fazemos isso. Você é o Kurt!

-E você é a Kitty! Eu sei; somos amigos e não outra coisa!

-Acho melhor a gente ir dormir e deixar isso pra lá – Kitty propôs.

-É, você tem razão. O que aconteceu foi um acidente, por causa do trovão. Não tem nada a ver, vamos esquecer.

-É, vamos esquecer – Kitty concordou.

Depois disso, cada um foi para seu quarto. Mas Kitty não conseguia dormir, pensando no beijo:

-Ah meu Deus! No que estávamos pensando? Somos amigos e amigos não fazem essas coisas, mas... Foi tão bom!

Enquanto isso, Kurt também não conseguia dormir:

-Por que eu beijei a Kitty? Isso não faz sentido! Mas valeu a pena. Tanto que eu poderia até... Que loucura! No que estou pensando?

Depois de andar de um lado para o outro no quarto, Kitty decidiu ir até a cozinha tomar um copo d'água. Mas quando abriu a porta do quarto deu de cara com Kurt.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Kitty perguntou surpresa.

-Nada; é que eu só... Kitty, a verdade é que eu não consigo dormir pensando em você.

-Pra falar a verdade, eu também não consigo dormir.

Kurt se aproximou um pouco de Kitty. Ela não recuou.

-Você acha que estamos ficando malucos? – Kurt perguntou com um sorriso.

-Pode ser que sim; mas isso parece divertido, você não acha?

-Com certeza – Kurt respondeu enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de Kitty, até que estivessem a poucos centímetros um do outro. Então, sem pensar, beijaram-se novamente, dessa vez com mais paixão.

Continuaram a se beijar intensamente, as mãos de Kurt percorriam o corpo de Kitty, enquanto ela beijava o pescoço dele, acariciava sua nuca. Com o pensamento de que aquilo não poderia continuar ali no corredor, Kitty conduziu Kurt até a parede, dando alguns passos para trás e juntos atravessaram a parede do quarto dela.

Enquanto a chuva caía forte e o frio lá fora era intenso, no quarto de Kitty, o clima esquentava cada vez mais...

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. O próximo só vou escrever depois do Natal, ok?_

_Atalanta de Tebas,valeu pela review. Viu só até onde uma noite de chuva pode levar? rsrsrs_

_Feliz Natal pra todos!_

_Estelar_


	4. Domingo

**Capítulo 4: Domingo**

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela do quarto. Kitty acordou lentamente e viu Kurt, que ainda dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Ela corou ao lembrar da noite passada. Enquanto Kitty recolhia suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, Kurt acordou.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia – ele respondeu ainda sonolento.

-Ainda não acredito que a gente tenha feito uma loucura dessas!

-Mas nós fizemos, não há como negar.

-E agora, o que vamos fazer daqui pra frente?

-Como assim?

-Sobre a gente, Kurt! O que está acontecendo entre a gente?

-Eu não sei. Por que a gente não tenta descobrir?

-Você quer dizer ficarmos juntos pra valer?

-É. E aí a gente vê de dá certo.

-E se não der?

-Não vamos pensar nisso. Vamos pensar positivo, pra variar!

-Você é maluco sabia?

Eles continuaram curtindo o domingo de folga juntos, no maior clima de romance. Parecia que estavam realmente se apaixonado. Então à noite, depois do jantar, o telefone tocou e Kurt foi atender:

-Alô?

-Alô, Kurt! Que bom que você está em casa!

-Amanda? O que aconteceu?

-Eu preciso muito falar com você. Podemos nos encontrar agora? É muito importante. É sobre nós dois.

Continua...

_N/A: Demorei um pouquinho pra atualizar porque estava terminando uma outra fic. Mas agora que já terminei vou tentar atualizar essa fic mais rápido. _

_Atalanta de Tebas: Esse capítulo também ficou curtinho, mas espero que você goste. Feliz 2005!_

_Estelar_


	5. Dúvida

Capítulo 5 – Dúvida 

-Quem era no telefone?

-Era a Amanda. Ela disse que precisava falar comigo. Vou me encontrar com ela agora. Você não se importa, não é?

-Não, claro que não. Pode ir. A gente se vê mais tarde.

-Ok então, até mais tarde.

Kurt foi encontrar com Amanda num Café que ficava próximo ao Instituto. Quando chegou, Amanda já esperava por ele.

-Kurt! Que bom que você veio!

-Oi, Amanda. Por que você queria me ver com tanta urgência?

-Tudo bem, vou direto ao assunto. Kurt, eu cometi um erro.

-Cometeu um erro?

-Quando terminei com você, o que eu achei que não sentia mais na verdade ainda sento. Bem, o que estou tentando dizer é que...eu continuo apaixonada por você.

-Mas Amanda, você disse que existia outra pessoa, lembra?

-É verdade, mas eu estava errada. Eu fui uma tonta, Kurt. Eu sinto muito. Quero que tudo volte a ser como antes.

-Acho que agora é um pouco tarde pra isso, você não acha?

-Não, não é tarde. Nós ficamos juntos por quase um ano, você não pode ignorar isso! Eu cometi um erro, mas agora estou arrependida. Kurt, quero ser sua namorada de novo...

Então Amanda aproximou-se de Kurt e o beijou. O beijo o pegou de surpresa. As palavras de Amanda ecoavam na mente dele: "Ficamos juntos por quase um ano, você não pode ignorar isso!" "Quero ser sua namorada de novo..." Sem perceber, ele começou a corresponder ao beijo. Não podia negar que Amanda o fazia se sentir muito bem, e como tinha sentido a falta dela!

Quando se separaram, ela o olhou ternamente e perguntou:

-Isso foi um sim? Sou sua namorada de novo?

Continua...

_N/A: E agora, será que Kurt vai voltar com Amanda?_

_Atalanta de Tebas: Que bom que você está gostando da história, continue acompanhando. Bjs._

_Estelar_


	6. Decisões

Capítulo 6 – Decisões 

Kurt ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, pensando no quanto havia desejado que Amanda quisesse voltar para ele; e ali estava ela, lhe pedindo para reatarem o namoro. Depois daquele beijo, estava difícil dizer não. Amanda o deixava enfeitiçado...

-Sim, Amanda. Você é a minha namorada de novo – ele disse finalmente.

-Ah, Kurt! Eu sabia que poderíamos nos entender novamente! Eu...

Ela não terminou a frase, pois Kurt a puxou pela cintura para mais um ardente beijo.

Horas depois, no Instituo...

-Oi, Kitty.

-Oi, puxa vida você demorou!

-É, eu estava resolvendo um assunto. Olha Kitty, nós precisamos conversar – Kurt respondeu sério.

-É mesmo? Sobre o quê? – Kitty perguntou desconfiada.

-Nós não podemos continuar juntos.

-Como é que é? Por que não?

-Porque não vai dar certo.

-Mas você mesmo disse pra gente pensar positivo e que tudo ia dar certo!

-É, eu sei que disse mas...

-Mas o quê?

-Kitty, eu falei com a Amanda.

-E?

-E nós nos entendemos.

-E?

-Nós voltamos.

-Voltaram?

-É, por isso você e eu não podemos continuar. Kitty, fala alguma coisa!

-Idiota!

-O quê?

-Você é um idiota, Kurt! Um grande idiota! Não quero mais olhar na sua cara! – Kitty gritou e foi subindo as escadas até seu quarto.

-Kitty, espera, não faz isso! Não podemos tentar nos entender? – Kurt foi atrás dela.

-Não, não podemos. Vê se me esquece! – ela gritou, batendo a porta do quarto na cara de Kurt.

Mais tarde, quando o professor Xavier, Scott, Jean e os outros voltaram de viagem, Kurt e Kitty já tinham ido dormir. No dia seguinte, no café da manhã, a irritação de Kitty com Kurt era evidente.

-Kitty, você pode me passar o açúcar? – Kurt perguntou tentando manter comunicação.

Kitty entregou o açucareiro a ele sem dizer uma palavra.

-Obrigado, Kitty.

Ela continuou em silêncio, com cara de poucos amigos.

Depois das aulas...

Kitty voltou para casa de carona com Jean. As duas iam conversando animadamente até que Jean resolveu perguntar sobre Kurt:

-Escuta Kitty, hoje no café da manhã eu percebi que você parecia estar meio irritada com o Kurt. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, não aconteceu nada, Jean. É só impressão sua.

-Todo bem então. Por falar no Kurt, ele e a Amanda voltaram, não foi?Vi os dois juntos no almoço hoje.

-É, eles voltaram.

-Que bom, porque ele estava muito triste enquanto eles estavam separados. Acho que eles realmente combinam.

-É, Jean, eles formam um casal perfeito! – Kitty disse sarcástica.

-O que foi, Kitty? Por que está fanado desse jeito? Qual é o problema?

-O problema é que o Kurt e eu ficamos juntos no fim de semana. Passamos uma noite juntos e tudo parecia estar indo bem, mas no domingo de noite Amanda ligou e o Kurt foi se encontrar com ela. Então, sem mais nem menos eles voltaram. E agora ele quer que nós sejamos amigos de novo. Você acredita nisso? – Kitty respondeu quase gritando.

Jean ficou tão chocada que quase bateu com o carro numa árvore.

-Não, eu não acredito! Quer dizer que você e o Kurt dormiram juntos, e agora ele voltou pra Amanda, e isso está realmente te incomodando, não é?

-Claro que está me incomodando, Jean! É como se ele estivesse só brincando comigo. Ta certo que a gente só estava curtindo, mas mesmo assim...

-Então você está mesmo apaixonada pelo Kurt!

-É, Jean. Acho que estou mesmo. O que eu faço agora?

-Acho que você deve falar com ele e contar como se sente.

-Mas ele está com a Amanda de novo! Não, isso não! Não vou falar nada pra ele, é melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

-Você é quem sabe, Kitty. Nossa, eu nunca tinha imaginado você e o Kurt sendo mais que amigos! – Jean comentou quando chegaram ao Instituo.

-Pois é Jean, nem eu. Mas o engraçado é que não pareceu estranho sabe, só pareceu... certo. Mas acho que agora já era.

Continua...

_N/A: Será que já era mesmo?_

_Atalanta de Tebas: Sabe que eu também tive um pouquinho de dúvida sobre quem deveria ficar com o Kurt? Na verdade acho que ele combina bem com as duas, mas assim não dá, né? Bjs._

_Estelar_


	7. A verdade

Capítulo 7 – A verdade 

Kurt e Amanda estavam no parque, curtindo a tarde de sábado, à sombra de uma árvore.

-É tão bom estar aqui hoje, não é meu amor? – Amanda diz enquanto afaga o cabelo de Kurt.

-É, meu bem. É perfeito – Kurt responde carinhosamente.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta enquanto estávamos separados! Você também sentiu?

-Claro, que senti, Amanda. Claro que senti. Sabe, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa.

-E o que é, Kurt?

-Quando nós terminamos você disse que tinha ficado a fim de alguém. Quem era?

-Ah Kurt, isso agora não importa mais. Eu não senti nada forte ou especial o bastante, nada que valesse a pena continuar.

-Quer dizer que se você tivesse sentido alguma coisa assim teria continuado?

-Eu não sei. É difícil dizer. Mas eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, só quero ficar com você.

-É, certo.

Kurt ficou pensativo. _Sentir algo forte, especial, que valesse a pena continuar com alguém... Ele sentia isso por Amanda, e também por outra pessoa: Kitty. Tinha sido o máximo ficar com ela e mesmo tendo sido por pouco tempo, ele sabia que era algo muito forte. Quando Amanda quis voltar ele aceitou, porque parecia mais certo voltar com ela, já que tinham passado mais tempo juntos. _

_Mas o tempo podia ser relativo às vezes – ele pensou. Talvez estivesse dando muita importância a uma aventura. Ou talvez não. Vai ver o lance com a Kitty fosse mais do que uma simples aventura. Talvez estivesse..._

_-_Meu amor, que tal a gente sair pra jantar hoje à noite? – Amanda convidou sussurrando no ouvido de Kurt.

-Claro, Kitty. Como você quiser – Kurt respondeu ainda mergulhado em seus pensamentos.

-O quê? Você me chamou de... Kitty?

Continua...

_N/A: O próximo capítulo será o último. Hora da decisão final! _

_Estelar_


	8. Recomeço

Capítulo 8 – Recomeço 

-O quê? Eu... bem, é que...

-O que foi, Kurt? Por que você me chamou de Kitty? – Amanda perguntou se levantando.

Kurt ficou em silêncio, refletindo. Precisava contar a Amanda sobre Kitty, o que tinha acontecido entre eles, e também...

-Amanda, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa: quando você e eu terminamos, a Kitty e eu, nós, bem... nós ficamos juntos. Quando você pediu pra gente voltar eu terminei com ela, porque achei que ficar com você era o certo. Mas agora eu não tenho mais certeza se tomei a decisão certa.

-O que você está dizendo? – Amanda perguntou nervosa.

-Lembra o que você falou sobre sentir algo forte e especial? Pois é, eu senti isso com a Kitty; acho que foi mais que uma aventura. Então, eu acho melhor a gente terminar.

-Mas Kurt, você não... você está cometendo um grande erro!

-Pode ser, mas ficar com você pensando na Kitty também é um erro. Eu sinto muito, Amanda.

-Você não pode estar falando sério! – Amanda gritou e foi embora, deixando Kurt sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Kurt ainda estava um pouco confuso. Será que estava tomando a decisão certa? Só tinha um jeito de descobrir: precisava falar com Kitty.

Ele voltou para o Instituto e foi até o quarto de Kitty. _Usando teletransporte fica tudo mais rápido _– pensou Kurt.

-Vampira, você sabe onde está a Kitty?

-Acho que ela deve tá lá no jardim.

-Valeu, maninha!

Kurt se teletransportou para o jardim e viu Kitty sentada na grama, embaixo de uma das árvores. Ela estava distante e distraída. Tanto que nem percebeu a presença de Kurt, que foi se aproximando dela devagar.

-Kitty! – Ele chamou gentilmente.

Ela voltou-se rapidamente para ele.

-O que você quer? – Ela perguntou rispidamente.

-Nós precisamos conversar.

-Não temos nada pra conversar – ela respondeu se levantando.

-Espere Kitty, por favor – Kurt pediu segurando a mão dela – pelo menos escute o que eu tenho pra te dizer.

Kitty olhou-o por um momento.

-Que seja então – ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Kitty, quando nós ficamos juntos naquele fim-de-semana, eu senti que alguma coisa realmente forte estava começando a surgir entre a gente. Mas aí a Amanda me pediu pra gente voltar a namorar, e eu achei que era a coisa certa a fazer, porque tínhamos ficado juntos por mais tempo. Mas depois, quando eu perguntei porque ela tinha mudado de idéia sobre essa "outra pessoa" seja lá quem fosse, ela me disse que não tinha sentido nada tão forte e especial que valesse a pena. Então eu percebi que eu me sinto assim, com você! E que o fato de a gente ter passado pouco tempo juntos não é o mais importante, o que importa mesmo é o que a gente sente.

Kitty ouviu tudo o que Kurt disse quase em choque. Não podia ser, ele só podia estar brincando!

-Kurt, você está brincando comigo? Porque se for uma brincadeira não tem graça! – Kitty disse irritada.

-Não Kitty, eu não estou brincando – Kurt respondeu calmamente – o que eu estou tentando dizer é que... eu gosto de você, Kitty.

-Mas... você disse que não ia dar certo, e voltou com a Amanda! – Kitty disse confusa.

-É, mas eu me enganei; e terminei tudo com ela porque quero ficar com você! Você quer ficar comigo?

Kitty continuava confusa. Não sabia o que dizer.

-Você não quer? – Kurt insistiu.

-Eu... quero. Acho que quero. – Kitty respondeu nervosa.

-Então me dá mais uma chance, por favor! – Kurt pediu gentilmente enquanto segurava a mão de Kitty.

-Eu...

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Kurt selou seus lábios com um beijo; ela correspondeu imediatamente.

Depois do beijo...

-E então, você vai me dar mais uma chance? – Kurt perguntou sorrindo.

Kitty o observou por alguns minutos. _O desejo que sentia de estar com ele era mesmo inevitável. Será que daria certo dessa vez? Não queria se machucar novamente. Mas ele parecia estar sendo sincero dessa vez – _ela pensou.

-Tudo bem, vamos tentar de novo. Mas dessa vez tem que ser pra valer, nada de "só por curtição"! – Kitty respondeu séria.

-Ok, pra valer então – Kurt disse animado.

Kitty sorriu pra ele docemente; então eles beijaram-se novamente, dessa vez com mais paixão.

-Eu estou apaixonado por você de verdade, Kitty – Kurt sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Eu também me apaixonei por você de verdade, Kurt Wagner – Kitty respondeu sorrindo.

Eles continuaram ali no jardim, apreciando a noite de sábado chegar.

-Engraçado, foi numa noite de sábado que tudo começou pra gente, não foi? – Kitty comentou de repente.

-É verdade. Então que tal a gente relembrar aquele sábado? – Kurt convidou com segundas intenções.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo! Mas adorei a idéia! Kitty respondeu abraçando Kurt.

-Ótimo! Então vamos curtir a noite de sábado! Pena que não está chovendo...

Fim 

_N/A: Bem, esse foi o último capítulo. Escrevi essa fic porque o Kurt é o meu personagem preferido de X-men: evolution, e sempre achei que ele e a Kitty formavam um casal legal. Atalanta de Tebas, obrigada pelas suas reviews, espero que você tenha gostado do final. Beijinhos._

_Estelar_


End file.
